


Getting the Munchies

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, We Tease Bruce Cuz We Love Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Bruce wasn't cool enough to be featured on a Doritos bag, but he wasn't left out entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> Born from my endless frustration over Bruce being left out of all the merchandising and promo stuff for Ultron. Apologies to the fine people at Frito-Lay. I blame Marvel more than them. :D

“Hang on, hang on. Let me get it opened.” Tony shooed Clint away from the box.

Clint frowned. “But it’s addressed to all of us.” 

“My tower.” Tony reminded him.

“Avengers Tower.” Clint countered.

“By my choice.” Tony cocked his head and smiled sweetly.

Clint really wanted to wipe that smug look off of Tony’s face, but there were more important matters at hand.

It was a large box, but not very heavy. The return address read “Frito-Lay Company”. Tony sliced through the packing tape with a pocket knife. Inside were a couple dozen bags of Doritos. Six different flavors. One for each Avenger. The team had agreed to let the company use their images on the bags under two conditions. First, a portion of the profit from each bag sold had to be donated to charity, along with the money that had been offered to them as compensation. Second, an assortment of tasty Frito-Lay products was to be delivered to the tower each month for a year.

As Tony began passing out coinciding bags to his teammates he grumbled, “I can’t believe we whored ourselves out for snack food."

Clint tore into his Chile Limon flavored chips. “I can.”

Natasha seemed suitably pleased with her Ranch Hot Wing flavor. She also approved of the badass picture they used.

Thor was just beginning to learn about this custom of lending your image in order to make a profit. If doing so could help those less fortunate, then he was happy to participate.

When Tony got to Bruce, he was more than a little puzzled. He handed him a bag of Jalapeno and Pepper Jack, which had Hulk’s game face plastered on it. “I expected one for the Big Guy, but I thought you said that you were gonna be in on this, too.”

Bruce took the offered bag. “There’s nothing else in the box?” A mix of confusion and disappointment showed on is face.

Tony shook his head. “Just more of these, and Cap’s bag.”

Just then the elevator door opened, and Steve stepped out, carrying a box. When he spotted Bruce, he held it up. “This was downstairs at reception. It’s addressed to you Bruce.” He set it down on the table next to the first box. It, too, was from Frito-Lay, and was decidedly smaller than the other.

Bruce held out his hand, and Tony gave him the pocket knife. He carefully cut through the tape, as Tony hovered nearby. There were six identical bags inside. Bruce lifted one out.

It was a shiny bag of Rold Gold pretzels. A picture of Bruce in full scientist-mode adorning the front.

A strangled noise escaped Tony’s throat.

Clint didn't even try to contain his laughter.

Natasha allowed a small smile.

Thor thought it best to stay out of it.

Bruce peered at each of them. “What?” He thought it was kinda neat. “They’re butter-flavored. They’re really good!”

Steve (Mr. Cool Ranch) patted Bruce on the back. “The beaker is a nice touch.”

Bruce huffed. “You can kiss my ass. All of you!” Though he knew they were teasing, he made a big show of clutching his box and stomping off toward the living room.

“Oh no…” Tony exclaimed, chasing after Bruce, “that privilege belongs to me alone!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to mention that I'm one of the unfortunate people that stopped getting emails from AO3 a few days ago. Please forgive me if you have left, or leave me a comment and I don't reply. :(


End file.
